I will always love you No mater what
by Becky143jonas
Summary: The war is over. And the people who are alive miss the ones who died, especially a little red-head boy. R/HR, leave R&R please


He walked along a path he already knew. Of course 7 years walking along the same path to a little hut in the distance wasn't that hard. He was lonely. It was a very cold summer night. And a few weeks back had been the battle of the century. Hundreds died. Of course he felt sad. He was going to pull the question the exact moment the linx came in.

Flash Back

They were in the kitchen of number 12 Grimauld Place. Hermione was making sandwiches for herself, Harry and Ron. Harry had just made a joke about a banshee in a pub.

- Hermione, you know what I think? - He, Harry, asked

- No Harry, I don't know what you think, because I am not a mind reader. – She answered stubbornly.

- I think there's a little read-head in London, who was to ask you something. – He told her ignoring her comment

- Please Harry we've been threw this already. –She said. –Ron and I are just friend, just friends, and you're not exactly the one to be talking about asking _the_ question because you have a question you should have asked since you were 12. –

- My relationship whit Ginny has nothing to do with this. –He told her.

- Actually Hermione, Harry's right, I've been meaning to ask you- But he was cut off, that exact second a silver linx floated into the room and with the voice of Kingsley Shakelbolt said – Come quick, Voldemort's attacking the school, Harry call the order, we need reinforcement. – Then vanished.

End Flash Back

He wanted to die. She had gone. She was dead, and there was nothing he could do about it. He loved her since he was 11 years old. But he hated himself for never having the courage to tell her.

- Ron. – A voice in the distance called. – Ron. – He came back to his senses, there in front of him was Hagrid, he looked sad, but of course not as sad as Ron. – Are you coming in? – He asked.

Ron nodded.

- Hagrid, why her? – He asked a tear running down his cheek.

- Ron, you got to understand people don't live for ever. – Hagrid answered. – I know its hard for you, and for Harry too, it's just that shes in a better place. –

- She didn't live to see the end of the war. Hagrid I would give anything, ANYTHING, to be Harry just one second, the second he stuck that sword across his chest. –

Flask Back

The scene was a horrible one. Flashes of red and green light flying everywhere. You didn't know who was on your side and who wasn't. There they were, Harry, Ron and Hermione, fighting against Voldemort. But as suddenly as you can blink your eyes, Harry was disarmed, and Ron unconscious on the floor. It was just her, Hermione, against Voldemort, he laughed his cruel laugh, and in the blink of and eye she was dead.

Then 5 green flashes of light hit Voldemort square in the chest. He was dead too. And if anyone look around they would have seen Ginny, Fred, George, Bill and Charlie send killing curses at Voldemort, but that wasn't what finished him, Harry was right behind him, and right when the 5 curses hit him, Harry stuck the sword of Gryffindor threw his chest, destroying not only the body, but the soul.

End Flash Black

He punched the table.

- It was my fault. If I hadn't been unconscious I'd have been able to help her, in some way. – He said.

- No Ron you wouldn't have, because no one survives once he's decided to kill them. –

- Harry did, why? Because his mother died to save him. –

-Would you rather Hermione suffering from your death. That'd cause her more pain than death. –

- No, I wouldn't but I still miss her. –

- Just remember something Ron, she's always whit us. Where ever we are, what ever we are doing, Hermione's always going to be with us. –

-She never found out I loved her. –

-No, she always knew, yet she was suffering because you wouldn't. –

- I wasn't sure if what I felt was real.-

- Well know you know. –

- Thank you Hagrid. –

So Ron ran all the way out of the ground of Hogwarts and apparated on a cemetery not far from Grimauld Place. He looked around and found what he was looking for, there on a little clearing sat a lot of gravestones, and in a double one you could see two names Luna Lovegood, the dates of birth and death, and right next to it Hermione Granger. He touched the name as if that way he could touch her. More tears running uncontrollably down his cheeks.

- Herms I love you, and I always have and I'll never forget you, because you were the perfect woman, your smile, your hair, the warmth of your skin, the calming smell that always came when you hugged someone. I'll never forget any of that. And I'll always remember you, not by Hermione Granger my know-it-all best friend, but by Hermione Granger the bravest woman I ever met. – After he said this he started crying and didn't care.

After about half an hour he felt someone drop by his side and but his had on Ron's shoulder. Ron didn't have to look up, he knew it was Harry, and that Hagrid was right, because at his other side he felt a warm calm sensation like if someone was there too. He was sad, but at the same time he was happy, because Hermione Granger would always be whit him, no matter what.

The End


End file.
